rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aviansie
This page serves as a source of information about Aviantese as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. Everyone is invited to add constructively to this information. A Brief History Aviantese are a race of bird-like humanoids who served Armadyl throughout the Second and Third Ages. Their race was almost wiped out due to the God Wars, and the god Armadyl's temporary departure from the Gielinorian plane is largely attributed to his misunderstanding that all of his beloved aviantese had been slaughtered. This was nearly accurate, because only a few Aviantese survived, and they were those who remained frozen through time in the God Wars Dungeon. The Aviantese were known for creating the Godsword. Accepted Lore *The Aviantese are the beloved race of Armadyl and, as such, they follow him loyally. *They are skilled crafters and archers. *The Aviantese, as seen in Zilyana's notes, were nearly killed off by the Icyene. *There are only a few Aviantese remaining in the God Wars Dungeon and scattered very sparsely in small tribes. *Aviantese have very bird-like physical appearances. They have feathered skin covering their bodies, often in brown, with beaks on their faces and wings protruding from their backs. However, unlike birds, in addition to wings, they also possess arms and hands. Debated Lore *It is unkown if this is the case or not, but many people have assumed that the Aviantese were the forgers of the legendary God Sword. Given the elaborate design on their armour, it could be assumed that they are good smiths or crafters, depending on the material the armour is made from. *Like the birds they resemble, their bones might be very light and hollow, so as to achieve flight. **If this is true, then their armor must also be made of a light, yet strong material. *Also like birds of prey, they may have extremely superb eyesight, able to zoom in and out on distant objects of interest. *What few Aviantese are left may have a deep-rooted mistrust of icyene, for obvious reasons. Common Mistakes *This race is so rare; that roleplaying one is often considered a lorebreak. Though recent evidence shows they may be making a comeback, it would still be less than reputable to roleplay one without a strong back-ground. *It is unknown if an Aviantese-Human crossbreed can exist as Aviantese show both qualities of avian and mammal. **A mix of Aviansie and Icyene however, might be possible, the Icyene having bird-like qualities as the Aviansie does, though the odds of both races wanting to have children together would be extremely slim. *Aviansie is singular, Aviantese is plural. Aviansies is used by Slayer Masters, however. Other Info Due to this race lacking in lore and clarity, It's very rare for someone to roleplay one of these creatures. From what is known, this is an easily overpowered, and very difficult race to use as a character. Until further lore and information is released about the Aviantese, it's best to stay away from choosing this race to roleplay, unless one is willing to put a great deal of effort and detail into explaining the character that they create. Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Guides Category:Aviantese Category:Armadylean